


Boyf Riends Secret Santa

by tired_lesbian



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Presents, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_lesbian/pseuds/tired_lesbian





	Boyf Riends Secret Santa

A soft thump was made when Jeremy set the bag he was carrying bag down. He searched his pocket for a minute until he pulled out a key. He put the key in the lock and it made a click once he turned it. A soft push opened the door and he walked in, picking up the bag as he did. The house was silent. Mostly. Music could be heard from the basement and Jeremy smiled.

Michel’s parents weren’t home at that time. Some holiday thing they wanted to go to and Michael did not want to go. So, Jeremy decided that he’d come and give him a surprise visit. Especially since his boyfriend was getting cramps. Plus, he got him a present for the holidays.

Jeremy made his way down to the basement, seeing Michael on a bean bag with a controller in his hand. He was in his signature sweatshirt which made Jeremy smile. He carefully set the bag down and snuck up on the other. His arms wrap around Michael’s shoulders, giving him a little squeeze.

“Hey, Michael!” Jeremy hums out after feeling his boyfriend jump in surprise.

“Jesus Jeremy! Don’t sneak up on a guy like that!” Michael scolds, pausing the game he was playing.

“It was too easy to scare you! So I had to!” Jeremy teased, sitting on the bean bag by Michael. "You're not too mad at me, are you?"

Michael looked at him then faked a pout. "I'm furious with you... Like I see red because of you. There's so much hatred in my soul for you, it's just astonishing."

Silence filled the room besides the music Michael was playing. Then the two boys started laughing. Michael seemed to curl in on himself as he laughed and Jeremy fell off the bean bag with tears coming from his eyes.

They seemed to laugh for an eternity until they finally got over it. Only a few giggles left their lips as they straightened themselves up.

"Dude how did you even say that without laughing in between the words? I couldn't take you seriously!" Jeremy giggled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Michael just shrugged and slid off the bean bag to join Jeremy on the ground. "Maybe it was the gamer's rage which helped me. Cause we both know that I love you so much and that I'm your favorite person. So I can't mess up that status." Michael hummed out, giving Jeremy a peck on the cheek.

Jeremy's cheeks turned a light pink and he smiled heartwarmingly at the other. "And I'm your favorite person, correct?"

"Duh! Thought that was obvious already."

"Maybe it was... But you know... Love makes you blind so it makes you oblivious to everything." 

"That's true... Now, why are you here? It's a very pleasant surprise but last time I checked I didn't invite you, my parents didn't invite you, and weren't you like celebrating the holidays with your family? And how'd you get in? I don't leave the door unlocked." Michael asked, tilting his head to the side. His hair fell out of place when he did and in his face.

Jeremy pushed his hair back into place and rested his hand on the side of his face. "I was aiming for it to be a surprise. It's your present. I didn't buy you anything, you just get me. And I asked your mom for a key a while ago. I'm practically family so it didn't matter to them."

Michael leaned into his touch and gave out a huff. "Don't get me wrong Jeremy, I love you and would love you to be my present... But if you didn't even buy me candy... I am going to be mad. I'd kill for some chocolate right now."

The freckled one gave out a laugh and stood up from their spot on the ground, walking over to where he left the bag. "Don't worry, I got you some presents. Calm down." Jeremy picked it up and held it out. "Come get it."

Michael rolled his eyes and got up to get his present. Once he reached for it, Jeremy put it behind his back and smiled mischievously. 

"Hey! What was the for?" Michael whined.

"The fee to get the gift is a kiss on the lips." Jeremy answers, puckering his lips out in a childish way.

His boyfriend looked at him like he was crazy then shrugged his shoulders. Michael slammed his lips on Jeremy's and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Jeremy happily kissed back and wrapped one of his arms around his neck, keeping the other behind his back with the present. But Michael took the present from his hand and pulled away from his boyfriend. "Got it!"

"I wanted to enjoy that longer..." Jeremy whined, crossing his arms over his chest like a child pouting.

"Too bad, I wanted my present." Michael went back to his bean bag and fell onto it, pulling out the paper in the bag.

"Calm down... You should open it a little slower." Jeremy sat down by him, resting his head in his hands.

"It's not breakable I bet so it's fine." Michael pulled out the first thing in it and smiled at it. "You did get me chocolate! Oh, and it's like a big bag of kisses! Are you trying to say you want more kisses?" He nudged the other who was smiling as he watched him open it.

"That's not all I got you. If it was I would've put it in a smaller bag." Jeremy chuckled, watching as Michael ripped open the bag of chocolate kisses and started to eat them.

Michael seemed to perk up and looked at the bottom of the bag, pulling out the other thing in it. He dropped it back in the bag and covered his mouth, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "You didn't..."

His boyfriend gave out a nervous chuckle and bit his lip in embarrassment. "I knew you needed a new one... Plus the one you have now is just black..."

Michael pulled out his gift again and really scanned it over. It was a brand new mid-length binder with a side zipper on the left side. Then the design was weed leaves. Michael put it back in the bag and tackled Jeremy, squeezing him tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Jeremy let out a chuckle and hugged his boyfriend back, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "No problem."

Michael pulled away from him for just a second before he brought Jeremy into an affectionate kiss. They shared kisses for the next hour and only exchanged a few words. Jeremy stayed the night that day and Michael tried on his new binder, loving it even more than he would've if he just bought it himself. Knowing that his boyfriend would spend that kind of money on him just made him feel at ease and comfortable.


End file.
